


What a night

by bumblebee1220



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/pseuds/bumblebee1220
Summary: This is for Erin (Mulderist1013). You asked for hotel/motel sex. I hope you enjoy this.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	What a night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin (mulderist1013)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Erin+%28mulderist1013%29).



> This is for Erin (Mulderist1013). You asked for hotel/motel sex. I hope you enjoy this.

I am soo glad to be back to work. I took a few days off at Scully’s request. She was worried about me. Truth be told, she had a right to be. That case hit really close for me. It was personal on more then one level. Anyway, I’ve been back a week and this case came across my desk.  
We were headed to East Bumblefuck Wyoming. Some witnesses reported strange lights and sounds near Bighorn National Forest. Scully did not want to be here. She saw no point in going all the way out here to investigate lights and sounds near a forest. She pointed out that it was most likely animals and swamp gasses. I was just happy to be out of the Hoover and out in the world.  
By the time we arrived it was late afternoon so we headed to our motel. Between the flight and drive, we were beat. I was sleeping less then I normally do. If that’s at all possible. We decided to grab dinner at the local diner and call it an early night. In the morning, we would head out and talk to the witnesses.  
I was lost in my own head for a while. I was thinking back on how it felt to have had my head soo close to Scully’s chest. That day in the office after the Roche case, I placed my head against her in comfort. I heard her heartbeat. It relaxed me. It relaxed me to the point that I couldn’t get up when she left. My pants were a little tight in the front.  
“Mulder? You alright?”  
“Yeah. Sorry, was just thinking. Let’s go eat.”  
We headed to the diner and grabbed a little both in the back. We chatted over BLTs and turkey clubs. After dinner, we did as said, and headed to our rooms for the night. Scully had mentioned a new book she bought that she was going to read. Me? I had no idea. Normally, I we were home I’d be on my couch with certain reading material or a specific video and my hand. I tried hard not to indulge that habit on the road. The motels we stay in were not the greatest and I did not want Scully hearing or walking in on my nighttime activity. That’s not to say I didn’t indulge from time to time. Showers were the place for that. There was one time in North Carolina Voodoo case. We were at the motel and I don’t know what got into me that night but I laid on that bed thinking of Scully. I got hard and brought myself to paradise thinking of her. I swear she heard me because the next morning she couldn’t look at me for a while.  
I flipped on the tv and laid in bed in my boxers. I searched the channels landing on some movie. I was paying much attention. I kept thinking of Scully. I knew I shouldn’t but I couldn’t help it. There was something about her. I decided to forgo the movie and try to sleep. That was funny. I hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since I was twelve except for hospital stays simply because I was drugged.  
I closed my eyes and saw her sparkling blue eyes and red hair. That’s how I fell asleep; thinking about my partner. I was hoping to get a few hours in. Never did I think my night would go the way it did.  
“Mulder. Mulder, wake up. Mulder, it’s me.”  
I heard her voice. I heard Scully but it couldn’t be. I was dreaming. Right? I had to be. Why would Scully be in my room at night? Oh, God. Maybe something was wrong. I bolted up at her last attempt to wake me.  
“Easy, Mulder. Take a breath.”  
“Scully, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”  
“Why are you in my room?”  
“I heard you. You were yelling in your sleep. I think you were having a nightmare.”  
“Sorry I woke you. I’m good now.”  
“Mulder? Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“I’m fine. Really. It was nothing.”  
“Mulder that was not nothing. I heard you in the next room. You want to talk about it?”  
“Look, I’m sorry I woke you. I know how much you love your sleep. I’ll buy you extra coffee in the morning. Go back to bed.”  
“I will not go back to my room like nothing happened. This case is getting to you. Isn’t it?”  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“The truth. Mulder, you know you can talk to me about anything. You can trust me. You just went through a tragic event. You need time to process it. It takes time.”  
“I did. Am I supposed to sit here and spill my guts? I’m not sorry he’s dead. What he did to those girls, he got what he deserved. I didn’t want to pull the trigger but he was going to hurt that little girl.”  
“You did the right thing. There is no doubt that Roche would have hurt that girl. You cannot blame yourself for what happened.”  
I said nothing for a few moments. I knew she was right. Scully was usually right. I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it was the stress of killing Roche or the thoughts of those girls but the emotions came pouring out of me. Scully was right there, sitting on the edge of my bed pulling me to her in a comforting embrace. Being there with her really was a comfort. I’d be lost without her. I really would be but I couldn’t tell her that. She’d think I was crazy. Well, crazier than she already did.  
Once, I calmed down several moments later I pulled back. Scully had teared stained pajamas because of me. She looked down and shrugged.  
“Sorry about the shirt.”  
“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Umm, I know I said I was fine and you could go and all but…umm could you stay? I don’t think I want to be alone right now.”  
“Of course. Whatever you need.”  
What I didn’t expect was for her to say yes and to agree to share the bed with me. I said it as a joke not thinking she would agree to it. Now I was in a bed with Scully. I dreamed of her in my bed but not like this. Any other time, I’d be all over her by now. Little Mulder, however didn’t get the memo that this was not the time.  
I shifted a bit further away from Scully so she wouldn’t notice my hard on. I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable or embarrass myself. That was the last thing I needed. Scully was looking over at me not sure what was going on with me. What was I going to say? ‘Hey, Scully. In case you didn’t notice, I’m hard as a rock and would love to bury myself deep inside of you and forget the last few weeks ever happened.’  
I couldn’t do that but it was the truth. I wanted it and I wanted it bad. Truth is, I’ve wanted Scully for a while now. She’s beautiful. I wanted to hold her and be held by her. I couldn’t ask for that. She was already in my bed making me feel safe. I couldn’t ask her to hold me. There was no way I’d be holding her. Little Mulder would be very hard to hide that way.  
Scully had seemed to sense my uneasiness and made a choice for us. She rolled over closer to me throwing her arm over my chest. It was a comfort and she felt me relax against her. She smelled soo good. I wanted to bury my face in her hair.  
After a few moments, I turned to look at her. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light shinning in through the cracks in the blinds. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to feel her lips on mine. I was at a crossroads. Moments ago, I was screaming through a nightmare and now I’m next to Scully in my bed with a hard dick. I had to think fast. The worst that could happen would be she slaps me and requests a transfer. The best thing would be she stays and we move forward together as something more than coworkers and friends.  
Oh, what the hell. I leaned over and pressed my lips gently to hers. It was a chaste kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it was amazing. She smiled up at me. I took that as a good sign. I kissed her again and this time she kissed back. Before long tongues were mixing together. This was going to get out of hand quick not that I would mind but I needed to make sure. I never would put Scully into a position like that. I respected her too much.  
“Scully?”  
“It’s alright, Mulder. Really.”  
“You sure?”  
She pressed her lips to mine in response.  
“I take that as a good thing.”  
“Very.”  
“If I kiss you again, I won’t be able to stop.”  
“Then don’t stop.”  
“You sure about that?”  
“Yes.”  
“I need to hear you say it. Please.”  
“Make love to me, Mulder.”  
And we were off. I wanted to take things slow but I had a feeling it was not going to be that way. I hadn’t been with a woman in a while. I just hope I didn’t cum too early. I wanted her to enjoy it and not think I was a minute man.  
Our hands roamed each-others bodies. I moved my hands to the buttons of her silk top. One by one I popped them open revealing pure silky skin. She was even more perfect then I thought she’d be. I ran my hands up her body removing the top and tossing it aside. There Scully was topless in front of me. I got harder if that was even possible. My shirt soon made its way to the growing pile of clothes.  
We continued our exploration of each other. It was getting hot very quickly. I cupped her breasts in my hands. I felt like a damn high schooler doing this for the first time. I was that nervous. She must’ve sensed my nerves because she placed her hands on top of mine applying pressure. I got a good feel for them and couldn’t help the groan that came out of my mouth.  
Scully’s hand made its way down my body to the waist band of my boxers. She gave a little smirk at the large tenting that was going on. She used that little hand of hers to gentle grab my dick. I bucked slightly in her hand and moaned. It felt soo good. If she kept that up the party would be over very quickly. I stilled her hand and moved her to lying on the bed. I kissed my way down her body to the silk of her bottoms. The look on her face told me it was a go. I slowly removed the silk and before me, Scully lay bare. That little tease was not wearing panties.  
I need to do something before I blew. My dick was soo hard at the site of Scull naked in my bed. I knew I wouldn’t last long but I wanted to make sure she enjoyed it. I ran my hands up and down her legs and slowly she opened them for me. I had dreamed of this moment. I was getting to touch and taste one Dana Katherine Scully. As soon as my tongue touched her flesh she moaned.  
“Scully, you taste soo good. You’re perfect and soo fucking wet.”  
All she could do was moan and wiggle as my mouth and no fingers worked her into a frenzy. I had a feeling it wasn’t going to be long before she came. Her breathing was short pants, eyes closed and those moans. Oh yeah, she was going to come. About a minute later, Scully was coming undone in my mouth. I was in heaven but I wanted more. I wanted to feel her around me.  
“God Scully. You are soo beautiful.”  
“Come here.”  
I climbed my way back up her body pressing my very hard dick into her belly. I wanted to be in her soo bad it hurt. Like it really hurt. That’s how hard I was. I needed to release some of that pressure and soon. Hopefully, Scully could help with that.  
She must’ve read my mind because she rolled me on my back and grabbed my dick giving it a squeeze before running her hand up and down it a few times causing me to buck into her hand. She let go and moved to remove my boxers. Moment if truth. I, Fox Mulder was going to be hard and naked in front of Scully. Shit.  
After removing my boxers, Scully gave me a complete once over. Her eyes stayed focused my dick. It twitched as if seeing her. She smiled before climbing on top of me. She took me in her hand and aligned it with her opening. She slid ever soo slowly down my aching member until I was fully encased in her warmth. We took a moment to just enjoy the feeling of each other and the depth of this moment.  
Scully looked at me and I nodded giving her the go ahead. If I learned anything over the three and a half years or so I’ve known her, its that she needs to do things her own way; in her own pace. This was one such time and I was more than happy to let her take control here. I loved me a woman who knew what she wanted.  
Scully started a slow steady pace. It felt amazing. She felt amazing. The pace started to pick up and I started meeting her thrust for trust. We were working ourselves into a frenzy and I wondered if she could come like this. I wanted to feel her come with me inside her. I wanted her to pull me over the edge with her. Her breaths were coming out in pants again as were my own.  
“Scully, can you come again? Like this? I’m close.”  
Scully didn’t answer. Instead she snuck her hand down where we were joined and started rubbing herself. My eyes bugged out of my head. It took everything I had not to come at the site of her touching her clit. I kept up pace with her and the moans coming from her were incredible.  
“Oh, god. Mulder.”  
“That’s it, Scully. Come for me. I want to feel you come with me deep inside you.”  
“Ooooooh. Mulder.”  
And just like that, Scully was coming again. This one was more intense then the first one. I gave one more thrust and fell over the edge right with her. I have never come that hard in my life. We stayed in each-others arms for a few moments while our breathing returned to normal. Scully moved first climbing out of the bed and into the bathroom. I hoped it was just to clean up and not hide because she regretted what just happened.  
“Scully, is everything alright?”  
She walked back to the bed smiling.  
“Everything is fine. It’s perfect.”  
She climbed back into bed and we cuddled up. Sleep was coming to catch us. I hoped she would be there in the morning. We soon fell asleep. The nightmares did not find me the rest of the night. When I woke, I woke to Scully’s head on my chest. I smiled down at her and gave her a light kiss to the top of her head. I thought to myself ‘you wake up from a nightmare only to have a long- standing dream come true. What a night?’


End file.
